The present invention is related to improvements in the construction of an existing commercially available product known as a self-watering planter sold under the trademark Earthbox® (U.S. Reg. No. 1,906,561), or the like. The Earthbox® self-watering planter container is the subject of several U.S. patents granted to Blake Whisenant—see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,584; 5,193,306; 5,379,547; 5,524,387; 5,555,675, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The Earthbox® container typically includes a planting container, a perforated partition spaced from the bottom of the container, and a water overflow means to keep the water level at a maximum below the perforated container when in use, among other elements.